Rush
Rush is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. This features the death of Eric Weber and his final appearance as Kamen Rider Scorpion. Synopsis Jennifer continues to suffer from recurring nightmares while Eric loses control of his Shifter side. Plot A little girl is walking with her parents in the park until a meteor crashes. The parents search for the little girl until they are killed by a rider, but it’s unclear as to who the rider was. The rider then comes to attack her, but then Jennifer wakes up screaming. The little girl was Jennifer. Terry quickly goes to calm Jennifer down, and tells her to go back to sleep. She says that she remembers what happened to her parents and says that a rider killed them. Terry asks who, but she doesn’t know. He says that the doctor may have put false memories into her mind. He tells her to rest for the next day. Matthew asks Terry about Eric and if he knows anything. Terry tells Matthew that Eric was tricked by Judy and didn’t want to harm anyone. He just wanted his family back. Matthew understands that but wants Eric to fight the shifters with them. They go on a search for Eric but encounter a group of shifters. The shifters fight them, and Eric comes to fight with them. After defeating them, Matthew asks Eric to join them, but Eric refuses. He then gets a headache and runs away. Matthew chases after until he sees him transform into a shifter. Matthew fights Eric, but Terry tries to stop them from fighting. In the process, Eric nearly breaks Terry’s arm. Eric runs away. Matthew takes Terry to the hospital and tells Lance to take care of Jennifer while he goes to search for Eric and Terry recovers. Terry gives Lance the necklace and tells him to give it to Jennifer. At Lance’s house, Jennifer illusions have returned as she sees the faceless woman and child outside the window. She sees a shifter come behind them and tries to get their attention but it’s too late. Lance comes behind her and asks what she’s looking at. She looks outside again and doesn’t see them. She says nothing. Lance then gives her the necklace Eric wanted to give to her. She then asks where Eric is, and he says that Matthew is hunting him down. She tells Lance to take her to him, she can’t let Matthew kill Eric. Matthew finds Eric and tells Eric that taking a life is unforgivable. Eric says nothing and transforms into a shifter and fights Matthew. Jennifer comes and tells Lance to stop him, but he is stop by Glitch. Judy comes behind Jennifer and fights her in her human form. Jennifer proves to be a worthy opponent but is knocked unconscious by a shifter. Matthew doesn’t notice them, and Judy is preparing to hit him with a rider sting. Eric however takes the hit, saving Matthew. Judy and Glitch retreat with Jennifer. Lance’s belt is cracked, and he is wounded. Matthew goes to check on Eric and asks him why he saved him. Eric says that the original Eric was a good person, he’s just wants to live up to his person. Then Eric tells Matthew to prevent NEO from wiping the smiles off the world and dies. Q. Walsh tells the CEO that the beetle driver was damaged, and his son was injured. He says that he has been searching for his son all these years and he refuses to lose him again. He says he thinks it’s to come back into his son’s life. Q. Walsh then tells him that the scorpion driver is now in their possession. The CEO tells him to uses it, but only temporarily.